Secrets Revealed
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: SEQUAL TO THE FORGOTTEN BOY. Before, Hiccup was neglected by his father and bullied non stop. But, this was before Hiccup was hit by a speeding car running a red light and loosing his lower left leg. After the accident, things start to look up for Hiccup's life and his relationship with his dad. But, Hiccup knows too much, and the man behind the "accident" can't take that risk.
1. Chapter 1

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry not sorry for that last cliff hanger, but how could you not see this coming? Anyways, this is the first chapter of the squeal and I'm so excited! DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO HAWAII BEFORE SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANYTHING I GET WRONG ABOUT THE PLACE OR CULTURE.**

**Hm-hm. Ok, here is Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

My father and I wheeled our suitcases into the huge doors of the airport. My father was stuffing his wallet in his pocket after he had just paid the limo that had dropped us off at the airport. (Yes, we arrived at the airport in a limo, and it was fricken awesome.)

"You excited?" My father asked me as we got into the line to check in our luggage. I nodded as I fixed the straps on my bag. I had one small suitcase and a small bag as carry on luggage. We were staying in Hawaii for two weeks, and I had packed enough stuff that I thought I was bringing too much. But, when my father took one look at my suitcase, he raised an eyebrow and said, "_That's all you're bringing?" _

Along with the new room that my father had done for me, he also got me new clothes, since I hadn't gone clothes shopping since I like….nine or something. It was a good thing I never grew, or else I would never have clothes.

Anyways, I finally got some new clothes. I had packed everything that I needed, which I guess wasn't a lot. I packed two weeks of clothes, my bathing suit, my tooth brush, a brush, and a bunch of other stuff I thought I was going to need.

All I had in my little brown rucksack was my laptop, my phone, and anything else to keep me busy.

When we finally got to the beginning of the line, my father grabbed my suitcase and gave it to the lady. Then he did his. He obviously had more stuff than I did, but it was still funny at the expression of the lady's face as she lifted up my father's heavy suit case.

She looked at the name tags on our luggage and her eyes bulged. "Haddock?" She looked at us with wild eyes, "as in Haddock electronics?"

My father nodded, but my face grew red. My father was the owner of Haddock electronics, the biggest electronic company in the entire country, and soon, the entire world. My last name was legendary, and whenever someone learned my last name was Haddock, they usually acted like this. And it was so embarrassing.

The women swallowed and straightened. "Wow…um…enjoy your flight…Mr. Haddock."

My father was beaming, and gently placed his large hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

He directed me to the right as he walked towards the security lines.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I asked, looking at my father. He smiled down at me. "It's nice to be recognized for all of my hard work."

Then he bent down and kissed me on the temple. "Ack!" I yelped as his kiss caught me by surprise. My father laughed as I gave him a playful glare. "Not funny."

"Yes, it was." My father ruffled my hair and then we heard a familiar voice.

"Stoick! Over here!" My uncle's voice floated over the crowd of people. I couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"I don't see them." I said, standing on my tip toes.

"It's because you're short."

"Not my fault."

My father grabbed my wrist and made his way through the crowd of people. I spotted my Uncle Spitlout, dressed in causal tan pants and a pale blue shirt. My father and him looked nothing alike. My father was a lot older than my uncle, even though Uncle Spitlout had Snotlout before my parents had me. He had black hair and a short black beard. His face was full and round, and he clutched a grey bag in his hand.

My father was a foot taller than my uncle, and had a lot more muscle. My father had tree trunks for arms, and he was at least seven feet tall. He had flaming red hair and wide grey eyes. He was always dressed causal, but with one look, you knew he was an important person, just by the way he looked and held himself. It was extremely intimidating.

Unlike me, my cousin looked just liked his father. He had the same round face, black hair, mischievous eyes, and the same muscular body type. Snotlout was dressed in light colored jeans and a tight, red shirt that showed off all of his muscles. He was flirting with a pretty blonde girl that was probably Astrid.

Standing next to the girl that was probably Astrid was a middle aged women with sharp blue eyes and a smirk on her face. She was thin, yet with enough muscle on her to know she meant business. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was dressed in a black dress with pearls along her neck.

My father and my uncle shook hands and smiled at each other. They exchanged a few words, but I didn't hear them because Snotlout wrapped his thick hand around my skinny arm and dragged me to where he was standing before.

"Astrid, this is my baby cousin, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is Astrid." I sent him a look when he called me his "baby cousin" because he knows I absolutely _hate _it when he calls me that, but then I turned my attention to Astrid.

Astrid was a really pretty girl, but with just one look at her, I knew she wasn't someone I should mess with. She had some serious muscle on her, but just the right amount. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a long braid down her back. Her bangs fell into her crystal blue eyes, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes had a hint of competitiveness in them, as if anything that you did she could do so much better. She was wearing a blue striped shirt with dark blue jeans and brown ankle boots. She smirked at me when she saw me. She was at least half a foot taller than me, if not more. She put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Wait, _you're _Hiccup?"

My face heated up and I stared at my shoes. "Um…yeah, that's me."

"You're dad is the new boss, right?"

I just kept looking down at my shoes and nodded. "You don't seem like a spoiled, rich kid."

I laughed a little bit. "Um..thank you?" I peeked up at her through my bangs, and I could see her smirking at me.

"So..you two are cousins?" Astrid said, looking at Snotlout.

"Yup! Are dads are brothers! And we're only born a few months apart. But, I'm still older." Snotlout nudged me, trying to get me to talk, but I just politely smiled in agreement.

"Cool." Astrid said, stuffing a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. "I'm an only child, and it sucks."

"Well, so are we." Snotlout said.

Astrid turned to me. "You don't look anything like the rest of your family."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks once more. "Um, yeah. I know. I look a lot like my mom."

Snotlout nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, if you could see my aunt, you'd think Hiccup was just the boy version of her."

I chewed on my bottom lip, not liking where this was going. I only talked about Mom with my dad, mostly because it had a different effect. But, it was just too painful to talk about her in front of strangers. Memories of her washed over me, and I felt myself reach into my hoodie and finger the blue flash drive in my pocket. I had forgotten it was there, but discovered it when we were in the limo.

"What? What do you mean 'if I could see her now'?" She blew a bubble causally.

"She died when I was little." I said, staring down at my shoes.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Astrid mumbled. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

I shrugged. "It happened a long time ago. I've moved on." Biggest lie ever.

"Oh, by the way, I need your number Astrid." Snotlout said to her, whipping his phone out. Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you need that?"

"Well, what if one of us gets separated from the everyone else? How can I contact you?"

Astrid chewed her gum, and the shrugged. She grabbed Snotlout's phone and punched in her number. Snotlout looked over at me and winked. _Smooth._

"I need your number as well, Hiccup." Astrid pulled out her phone and shoved it in my hands.

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, judging by your logic, what if Hiccup gets separated from the group?" Astrid said, smirking as I put my number in her phone.

"Here you go." I said, handing her phone back. Snotlout looked a little mad, but he was looking at me like "_well played". _

"Thanks." She blew another bubble.

Snotlout started to do some serious flirting with Astrid, while I just looked down at my shoes and half listened. I was best at being silent and morphing into the shadows. The constant attention I was getting from being all over the news and also having a father as the boss of a million dollar company was really getting on my nerves making me uncomfortable.

"What about you, Hiccup?" Astrid's voice drew me out of my thoughts and I blinked at her.

"What?"

"You got a girlfriend?" She asked causally, as she blew another bubbled and studied her nails.

"I've got a cat. Does that count?" I asked, smirking slightly.

She laughed a little bit, matching my smirk. "No."

"Then no, I do not have a girlfriend." I shrugged. "But, not a surprise there, now is it?"

Now she laughed for real this time, and so did Snotlout. I guess it felt nice to make other people happy, make them laugh. It sent a warm feeling down my spine, and I found myself smiling as well.

Suddenly, I felt my father's large, warm hand on my shoulder. "Our jet is scheduled to take off in about half an hour, so we better get going."

My father smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "Let's go." I said to him.

We breezed through security since we were flying on a company, private jet. They opened up another lane of security for us. We walked over to some of the gates and saw a small door on the far left. That was ours.

"Where did you find that bag?" My father asked me, eyeing my brown rucksack. It was covered in stamps and stickers from all over the world.

"In the attic. Why?" My father was staring at my bag in awe, and then smiled. "It was your mother's bag. Before we had you, we used to do a lot of traveling. I forgot that I still had that."

"Oh." I said, a little off guard. "I'm sorry. It was found it stuffed in a bin in the attic and I didn't know-"

"No, no, no, it's alright. Just caught me by surprise, that's all." My father gently patted my shoulder.

"Dad, I'm hungry!" Snotlout whined.

"You ate breakfast not even two hours ago." My uncle said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

I heard Astrid chuckle behind me, and I smiled to myself. We approached the small gate and my father showed his company I.D. card, and then the man let us through.

My father gently guided me past the little hallway and onto the runway. My hair whipped in my face, and the sound of planes taking off made my ear drums want to bleed.

There, sitting on the runway, was a jet that was half the size of an international plane. It had a blue capital H near the tail, which probably stood for Haddock.

There was a stair case like door that lead to the jet. One by one, we boarded the jet. Once we were all inside, the door was closed, and it became completely silent.

The inside made my jaw drop. The interior had three rows containing two seats each. The seats were made out of a comfortable dark leather, while the floor was a comfy, golden carpet. There was literally a crystal chandelier above it all, that contributed to the source of light in the plane. It had a desk in the back made of marble, and instead of the plastic trays you usually see on planes, there was a granite table. The windows were huge along the sides, and there were black, velvet curtains to block out any sun.

"Whoa." I said, looking around at the mini mansion.

"I love being rich." Snotlout said, in awe as well. My face went blank. He's never known what it's like to not be rich, to not be taken care of. He's never been violently hit by his father, he never came home to no food, he's only know peace his entire life. But, I shook the thought out of my head. No, I was beyond this. My father apologized, and he's shown me countless times that he loves me. Yet, still, that thought wouldn't leave my head.

"Ok, just put your bags above in the compartments or under your seats. Once we're up in the air, you can take them down or bring them out." A man said, who I realized was our pilot. He was very tall, with electric blue eyes and a Hollywood smile. He was standing in the doorway that lead to the control room.

"We'll be taking off in exactly 12 minutes, so already get situated." The pilot nodded and then disappeared behind the door.

I chose the second row by random and clicked open the overhead compartment. I slung my brown rucksack off of my back and reached up on my tip toes to put it in, but I was too short. I stretched as far as I could, but no matter what I was always a few inches short.

"Here. Let me help." Snotlout said.

I mumbled a thanks. I gasped as I felt his thick arms around my waist, and then I suddenly grew a foot taller. I shoved the bag into the compartment, and then Snotlout gently put me back down on my feet.

"You didn't have to pick me up." I said to him, pouting.

Snotlout laughed. "Some day, Hiccup, some day. Besides, you're like, seriously light."

"I've been told." I mumbled.

I could hear my father laugh behind me. "Why couldn't I be tall. Of all things, couldn't I be at least a little tall?" I wondered a loud.

"Sorry, Hiccup." My father said, kissing my forehead, "You didn't get my height."

"Unfortunately." Snotlout smiled down at me. "It's alright, little cousin." He said, lightly patting me on the head, "I got you."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you."

I slide into the seat closest to the the window. Our jet was dwarfed by the other planes, yet ours was so much faster. I felt someone next to me, and spun my head around.

Astrid was sitting in the seat next to me. She was looking out the window over my shoulder. I had caught her off guard when I spun around.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think you would know I was here." She laughed a little, "Did you like sense me or something?"

I just shrugged. "I guess so."

But, I was lying. I had developed that skill from being bullied 24/7. I always had my guard up, my head on a swivel, so nobody could kick me down when I wasn't looking. It wasn't so much as a bad habit, but it made my nerves fried and it was exhausting, always being on the look out.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, we will be taking off in approximately off in five minutes." A voice said over the intercom.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Astrid asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Honestly, I didn't want her to sit with me. I could just image the questions she would pelt me with, or the comments she make about my body. But, I didn't want to be rude. So, I smiled at her and said, "No, I don't have a problem with it. Go ahead."

She smiled at me as she buckled herself into the seat as I did the same. "Have you ever flown before?" Astrid asked me.

I shook my head. "First time?" Astrid said, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't really travel with me a lot." I just shrugged.

"But, if your dad was gone traveling, and you don't have a mom, then who-"

"This jet is huge isn't it?" I said to her, interrupting her thought. She got too close to my life before the accident. And that is not a subject I ever want to talk about.

"Yeah. It is." She said, looking around the jet. "Really cool, too. I"m so happy your dad invited my mom along. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Astrid's crystal blue eyes wondered around the jet.

"Me too." I mumbled. I sat back in my seat, and looked out the window once more.

"I love how big these windows are." Astrid said, gesturing towards the giant window I was looking at.

"Well, now you do. But, you won't when the sun starts setting. You'll be blinded."

"That's why we have curtains." Astrid said, looking up at the velvet, black curtains that were currently pushed to the side.

Suddenly, the same voice came over the intercom. "We are ready to take off." I felt a rumble below me, and we surged forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. My name is OneWithTheScar and I am the author of The Forgotten Boy...**

**JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT BECAUSE HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOUR MONTHS I AM SO SORRY. **

**I am really sorry, I've just been really busy. I had finals, and then I had Christmas break that I procrastinated during, and then January...BUT NO EXCUSES! **

**Ok, so sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The plane took off smoothly, and before I knew it, we were allowed to take off our seat belts and walk around the plane. Which, I didn't take advantage of, but Snotlout did.

He was all over the place, and to my dismay, he spent the most time near my seat. He watched me draw in my notebook; well actually he watched Astrid as she watched me draw in my notebook. Either way, it was extremely uncomfortable, but it would be extremely rude to tell them to go away, so I had to endure their curious looks as I drew.

"You're really good." Astrid said, looking at my drawing of a Chinese dragon. Her arm rested on my arm rest, and her cheek rested on her hand. Snotlout was in the seat behind us, so he was above me, looking down.

"Thanks." I mumbled, shading in some detail.

"Where did you learn how to draw like that?" She asked. Her piercing blue eyes followed my pencil as I shaded a scale on the back of the dragon. She looked up at me, a small smile playing on her lips. I shrugged. "I don't know, just taught myself."

She nodded, her attention back on the dragon. "I like it." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" Astrid never struck me as the type of girl that would be interested in geeky, scrawny, artist like me. She was more of a girl that dated the toughest football player on the team, that even scared the coach too.

"Yeah. It's really cool." She moved closer to me, so close I could smell her perfume and it smelled like flowers and it smelled really good. _God Hiccup, stop being such creep! Girls like her don't go out with boys like you!_

Snotlout nodded above me in agreement. "Hiccup's good at everything."

I snorted. "That's is certainly, most defiantly, not true." The mere idea of me being even remotely good at something was riduclous. A small part of me still believed I was a mistake, and any day now, my life would go back to the way it was, broken, forgotten...

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Almost everything. Your super smart and creative. You're really good at music, too."

"You're good at music?" Astrid said in surprise. I shrugged. "My mom taught me how to play the piano. I'm not _that _great."

"Add humble to the list, Snotlout." Astrid said. Snotlout smiled at her. There praises were getting on my nerves. _Why couldn't they see I was a mistake?_

I gave them each glares. "I suck at any form of athletics."

They both laughed. "I figured that. You're _tiny." _Astrid said as he laid a graceful hand across my flat stomach and gave it a slight pinch. I yelped. The skin she touched through the fabric of my shirt was burning, and I blushed. "Like, do you even _have_ any body fat?"

"Hey." I said, now putting my pencil down and trading it in for a colored pencil. "That was how I was born, thank you very much."

Astrid gave me a weird look. "What do mean?"

Before I could answer the question, Snotlout stared to talk. "He was born prematurely."

Astrid made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. "And judging by you Snotlout, you were _not.__"_

"Is that a fat joke?" Snotlout asked playfully. He lightly punched Astrid in the arm, and she punched him back. Yet, Astrid must have been stronger than she looked, because Snotlout cried out and rubbed his shoulder. "And judging by your punch, you weren't either."

She smirked at him and went back to watching me. "But, seriously Hiccup, you're like, crazy good at drawing."

"I know." Snotlout said, rolling his eyes. "I can't even draw a damn tree."

Somewhere in the back of the plane, my uncle shouted, "Language!"

Snotlout laughed and waved his father off. I shuddered. I had never cussed in front of my father before, and I didn't want to image what he would do to me if I swore.

"Are you listening to us?" Astrid called back, playfulness in her voice.

My father called back, "Yes, we are."

All three of us laughed, and soon, Astrid and Snotlout started watching me again in silence. The sun was going down and the sky around us turned pink and red. I took a break from my drawing and stared out the window. The clouds looked like pink cotton candy, and the sun casted specks of yellow over the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. _If you had died, this is what heaven would have looked like. _

_But, I didn't die. _I said back at the voice in my head. _I'm still here. _

Yet, a part of me knew that the words 'for now' would be added to that sentence. _Maybe if I had died, I would be flying with my mother through the clouds, together in the first time in five years. _

When I was little, I always had this fantasy of flying. I had always wanted to feel the breeze through my hair, touch the clouds, and ride through the shadows the sun casted. I was quite imaginative when I was younger.

"Hey." Astrid gently patted me on my shoulder. "What's wrong. You just got all depressed all of a sudden."

I shrugged, knowing my dream wasn't worth her time. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, Hiccup. What is it?" She leaned closer to me.

I didn't say anything as I stared out the window. Looking at the sunset reminded me of my mother. Where was she now? How was she? Was that really her when I was in the ambulance?

After I had just been hit by the car that one night, I was transported to the hospital in an ambulance. In the corner, my deceased mother appeared. She had told me to hold on, because it wasn't my time to go yet. Was that her ghost, or spirt? Was that really her, or did I just imagine all of that since I was half dead and had just been hit by a car and thrown ten feet across a busy intersection? Either way, I still found myself thinking about her a lot. Maybe she was looking out for me, even though I couldn't see her.

"Sunsets always make me think of my mother." I whispered, so only she could hear. Astrid nodded, understanding. "I can see that."

All too soon, the sun went down and the outside was thrown into darkness. The glass was freezing, so the curtains were drawn. Dinner was served, but I didn't touch my food. I just pushed the tray away and started drawing. I didn't even look at what it was.

"Hey, Hiccup, if you're not going to eat your food, can I eat yours?" Snotlout asked with a mouth full of Mac and Cheese after he finished is entire meal.

"Hiccup, why aren't you eating?" I internally groaned as my father's voice floated over and he looked down at my untouched tray of food. I shrugged. "Not hungry."

"Hiccup, you know what the doctor said." My father said in a warning tone. I slouched my shoulders and sighed. "Yes, I know what he said."

Before we had left, my doctor had made sure my father knew that I had to eat five meals a day, because I was severely underweight. But, I was never hungry. The doctor said that since I was so used to going long period without food, my stomach shrunk. My stomach was three times smaller in size than the average stomach. Dr. Verso, my doctor, said that it would expand the more food I ate. But, the only problem was, was that I absolutely _despise _eating.

"Eat, Hiccup." I looked up at him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to eat. _Please don't make me eat._

My father gave me a strong, hard look. "Nope, not working this time. You've got over twenty pounds to gain. Eat."

He disappeared back to his original seat. I sighed. I hated eating. It seemed more like a waste of time to me.

"What does he mean you have twenty pounds to gain?" Astrid asked. Ug, this question.

"I was anorexic for a short period of time." I said, picking up my fork and stabbing a piece of chicken. Why did my father have to say that? I hated telling people I was anorexic.

Even though, it was the truth. Well, somewhat. After a while of my father neglecting me, I just stopped eating. It didn't help that there was no food in my house, but I left that part out. I was diagnosed with anorexia a week before we left. It was probably one of the worst days of my life. The look on my father's my face was complete shock as he eyed my body. It made feel like I had let him down somehow.

_"I'm sorry." _I had said to him.

_"For what?" _He had said, still in shock about the news.

_"For not hiding it well enough." _I had replied quietly. Once the words left my mouth, my father slumped down in a chair and put his face in his hands. _"What have I done to you." _He had said.

"_Nothing." _I had said, trying to comfort him. This wasn't his fault, it was mine.

"_Yes, Hiccup. I did this to you. I did it all. And I'm so sorry."_

After that, my father got super strict about my eating. For the first few days, he would watch me eat and then monitored me thirty minutes after so I didn't force myself to thrown it up or something. He was crazy over protective of me, and it drove me insane.

Astrid looked up at me surprised. "Really? Wow, that's...I could never do that. I love food."

I shrugged, eager to change the subject. "After a while, you learn to love being hungry." I didn't look at her as I shoved the piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Wait, does this mean I can't eat your food?" Snotlout said, disappointed. I looked over at my father, who was talking to my uncle. He wouldn't know if I just slipped my tray to Snotlout...

"Yeah, here." I said quietly. I handed him a roll of bread and started to grasp my tray, when my father called in a warning tone, "Hiccup!"

"Gah!" I said, frustrated. I let the tray slide back onto the small table in front of me loudly. He was watching me. _Of course he is, Hiccup. You know how over protective he's been..._

"Hiccup, do you need me to watch you eat?"

I groaned. "No."

"Then eat."

"Wait, can I still eat this." Snotlout said, the roll in his hand. "Well, too late, I'm eating it." He bit into the roll and munched loudly. My uncle chuckled. "Wow. I can't get Snotlout to _stop _eating. I've never seen a teenage boy refuse food."

My father looked over at me, his eyebrow raised. I shoved a bit of chicken in my mouth and raised my eyebrow at him. _Happy? _

"Yeah, Hiccup's a tough one when it comes to food."

I tried to swallow the chicken, but it was dry and I really didn't want to eat. I reached for my napkin. I had a trick, that made me seem like I was wiping my mouth, but I was spitting my food out in the napkin. I used it a couple of times on my dad when he forced me to eat and I didn't want to. But, he soon saw the bits of food in the trash and got _really_ angry. He lectured me for twenty minutes that I was extremely underweight and needed the extra calories.

"And don't you dare even _think _about doing that napkin thing, Hiccup!"

I groaned. He knew my ways so well. My father gave me a strong glare.

"What's the napkin thing?" Astrid's mom asked. My father gave a tired sigh, and then explained to the two adults about how I spit my food out in my napkin when it looked liked I was just wiping my mouth.

Both of the adults laughed. "He's a clever one, Stoick." Spitlout said.

"Yeah, too clever for his own good." My father mumbled, taking a sip of water.

"Wow, he really doesn't want to eat. How do you raise a kid that doesn't eat?" Astrid's mother asked my dad. I blushed as Snotlout and Astrid laughed. The attention was on me for too long. _Get it on someone else. _

My father shrugged. "He's a lot like my wife, so I know where and when to look when he's up to something. He's good kid, though."

Astrid's mother nodded. "At least he never complaining about being hungry." Spitlout said, looking over at his son who was finishing of the roll I gave him.

My father laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard Hiccup say he was hungry."

"I think 'I'm hungry' was Snotlout's first words." My uncle laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. "Snotlout said.

I let out a nervous laugh. _Keep the attention on Snotlout. _

The adults then started talking about something upcoming in the business industry, yet ever once in a while my father would look over at me and see if I was eating. "More Hiccup." He called over his shoulder.

I groaned. "Really?" I said.

"Yup." My father said. I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. I shoved mac and cheese in my mouth. It tasted good, yet a part of my brain was hard wired a certain way. Pleasure was an award, and I didn't deserve and award. I deserved to be punished. _You're father doesn't love you __because you're a horrible person, don't eat, don't do it, he'll love you more if you don't eat..._

I swallowed the demon thoughts in my head along with the mac and cheese. _Go away. _I thought.

After many agonizing minutes, I finished off half of the chicken breast, almost all of the mac and cheese, and was even able to make a dent in mixed vegetables.

When our plates were collected, salad for the adults I noticed, my father nodded approvingly as he saw my tray.

"Have you ever just thought of giving him protein bars?" My Uncle Spitlout asked my father when they thought I wasn't listening. My father nodded. "He has to drink protein shakes every morning, but what he really needs is body fat and muscle."

My uncle nodded. "Whenever Snotlout's hungry, he usually eats one and is good for two hours. They'll be good for him. He's so tiny, how much does he weigh?"

My father sighed, exhausted. "Around seventy pounds. It was worse when he was in the hospital. But, he's gained about ten pounds since then. He's still got a long way to go, and he's so damn stubborn when it comes to food."

My uncle nodded. "I can't help you out there, brother. Snotlout practically eats every hour on the hour. He's going to be around your height when he's done growing."

My father snorted. "Hiccup hasn't even reached five feet yet, he's so tiny."

"Aw." Astrid's mom said, "That's actually kind of cute."

"Hiccup does't think so." My father laughed. "He gets so embarrassed every time someone mistakes him as a second grader."

All three adults cracked up laughing at that. "Really?" My uncle asked.

My dad nodded. "Someone asked what grade he was going into next year and he said he was going into the 9th grade. Then, they said, 'really, but you're like, seven'. He turned so red and he said, 'no, I'm actually fourteen'." They were cracking up now, and I felt myself go red. I remembered that, and I was so embarrassed. Did I really looked like a little kid? I knew I was short, but not _that _short.

"Aw. Poor kid." Astrid mother replied. She was currently reading a book, her thin rimmed glasses balancing on her nose.

"That's the opposite of Snotlout." My uncle said. "People ask him what college he's going to go to all the time. It's so funny when he tells them that he's not even in high school yet."

The two men laughed together while my face burned brighter. If he could, would my father rather have Snotlout as a child then me? He would finally get the strong, confident son he was hoping for. He would have more in common. Life would be easier. I don't even look like I belong to the family.

I pulled my sketched book out and started coloring in the Chinese dragon. Astrid and Snotlout had earbuds in, listening to some pop song.

I enjoy the silence. It wa nice not to have their eyes focused on me. I hated it when people looked at me; was there something wrong with me? Was I _that _different?

I lost track of time as I finish the dragon and started on another drawing. Astrid had curled up in her seat and fallen asleep, pink lips parted, brow relaxed, and steady breathing.

Snotlout was behind us, and I could hear the small snores that came from him. The adults settled down and soon fell asleep to. It was around two o'clock in the morning when everyone on the plane was asleep; except for me.

I found peace being the only one conscious. I could do anything I wanted. But, I stayed in my seat and kept drawing, earbuds in my ears playing a classical tune my mother used to listen to when she was alive.

A mixture of steady breathing and light snores filled the plane, and I finally allowed my muscles to relax. I was alone for now. Away from concerned looks from my father, worried glances from my relatives, and curious eyes in general.

_Don't get too comfortable. _A voice said in my head, _There's still a mad murderer out there trying to kill you._

_He doesn't know I have the evidence. _I fought back, _I'm the only one who knows, and there's no way for him to get it because I have it with me. _

I reached into my pocket and fingered the blue flash drive that held so many secrets. It was funny how something so small could make a huge difference in someone's life. I pocketed the flash drive.

Before we had left, the person responsible for the accident involving losing my leg was named. Alvin the Treacherous. He was well known for murdering and raping young boy and girls. He had done just about everything you could do wrong, which included car hijacking, bank robbing, murdering four police officers, abducting, raping, and then murdering two teenage girls and _their _boyfriends, robbing homes, stealing from all sorts of stores, the list goes on.

And his next target, was me.

He had never been caught because he was quick and had eyes and ears all over the place. He also got rid of any evidence that would put him at the blame, which included murdering witness of a crime he committed.

My father had never been more protective of me. He would constantly have one hand on me at all times, and if he didn't, he was always watching me, never letting me leave his sight. He either had his enormous hand between my shoulder blades, on my waist, around my arm, or his sharp eyes watched me like a hawk.

It made me feel safe, yet it was incredibly annoying.

I peeked out through the curtains, and saw nothing but black. We were suppose to arrive in Hawaii around ten in the morning. I let my head rest against the back of my seat. I paused my music and just listened to the slight hum of the plane's engine, the soft snores coming from the other passengers on the plane, and Astrid steady breathing as she was curled up next to me.

But I was wide awake and alert. I could never sleep in a public place like this, even though it wasn't very _public. _Still, I was alert and ready to spring. I always joked with myself that the years of being bullied and beaten for living caused me to have a mild form of PTSD. Of course I didn't tell my father this. He had dealt with enough problems of mine as is, and he was always easily off to sleep, and he never knew that sometimes I would wake up screaming in the night because of a flashback. He never knew how many sleepless nights I had encountered. He was hard to disturb.

Yet, the night was when I roamed free.

Nobody knew this though. And I liked it that way. I un paused my music and just looked out the window, folding my skinny legs into my body and resting my head on my knobby knees.

My book and art supplies had taken cover in my carry on that was currently occupying a place at my feet.

_Don't close your eyes. _A voice said.

_Didn't plan on it. _I said back.

I stared down at my brand new, black converse low tops that adorned my small feet. My father had gotten me new clothes, because with one look at my closet, it seemed almost like a time capsule than anything.

I hadn't gone clothes shopping in five years. But, it didn't matter, because over the years I had never grew. It was almost as if I was frozen in time, never moving forward, never growing older. I had the body of a ten year old, yet the mind of an 80 year old. That's what my father said.

But knowledge has no age.

Shopping with my father was one of the most embarrassing things I had ever had to do. I started with jeans. Even the Extra, extra smalls were too baggy for me. I had to go into kid's sizes, my waist was so small.

My father was cracking up laughing though. He couldn't stop, and I thought he was going to die from laughter when I told him that the jeans from the children's side fit me. My face was red the entire time. I wasn't anywhere _near _tall or heavy enough to fit into the teen's clothes. It was humiliating.

And then things got worse when I got angry and jealous glares from other girls once when my waist size was announced.

_"Do you know how many girls would kill for a waist like yours?" The women who was helping us ask. My father was practically dying from laughter. _

_"Do you know how many boys would kill for a waist like mine?" I asked back. She shook her head. "None." _

And then we went to shoes. I think the equivalent of how hard my dad laughed was equal to like, a thousand sit ups. I had small feet and could only fit into children's sizes. And even though sketchers would have been cool (not!), I settled for Converse low tops.

Gods, why did I have to be so small?!

I looked over at Astrid, who was sleeping peacefully next to me. Just how I liked it. Silence, me being the only conscious one. Something about the fact that I was the only one up sent a spark of electricity down my spine and made me happy. I have no idea why though.

I knew that there was no possibility of me sleeping tonight, so I just turned off the light above me, sending the entire plane into darkness. I looked out the window, waiting for dawn to come.

At night I run free, and once dawn approaches, I go back into my cage, ready to attempted to be perfect once more.

* * *

**I know, it's horrible. But it's better than nothing, right? Yes, yes it is.**

**I PROMISE I'll try harder to update more, but I have so ****many stories right now, and my extremely popular story "Lost Prince" is taking up a lot of my time. Sorry.**

**Well, please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL HELLO LOYAL READERS WHO HAVE WAITED THREE FRICKEN MONTHS FOR THIS CHAPTER WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I DON'T KOW I'M SORRY. Sorry for the wait. I have so many stories and so many ideas! Just be patient with me, alright? Ok!**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. I do have big plans for this ****story! **

**Without further a due, here is Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I waited for everyone to wake up as I watched the sunrise.

It was quite beautiful; red, orange, yellow, purple, pink, all scattered through out the sky as the sun fully rose. I had a nice view of it, and it made me feel good inside. It was completely quiet in the plane, just quite snores coming from the other passengers. I took a deep breath and savored the last few minutes I had to myself. After the sun had risen, I waited for the others to wake up.

Astrid was the first. She yawned next to me and took the earbuds out of her ears, which were still playing music from last night. She wiped her eyes and looked out the window.

We were silent for a little bit, both of us staring at the window and admiring the sunrise.

"It's so beautiful." She said. _Like you._ I thought. I internally slapped myself; Astrid would never be into me. I was leading myself on. The sooner I accepted the fact that she would never be interested in me, the better.

Sometimes, I really hated my mind.

"Yeah." I agreed. I didn't look at her; I just looked out the window.

I felt her eyes on the back of my head. "How long have you been up?"

I shrugged and chewed on my bottom lip. "Um, you know..I've been-"

"You didn't fall asleep last night, did you?" She asked. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her grin as she discovered the truth.

"It doesn't matter." I said. I folded my arms in front of my chest. "I just wasn't tired, ok?"

"Whatever." She answered.

A loud groan that came from the seat behind us, signaling that Snotlout was up. "No..sun..go away." He mumbled. Both Astrid and I laughed.

"Get up, you lug." Astrid said. "We're almost there."

She was right; we were flying over land now. For the past hours, all we had been flying over was North America and then the Pacific Ocean. The land we were flying over was luscious green and clear water. It looked like something out of a magazine.

"It is night time in Hawaii? Cause I can sleep some more." Snotlout asked groggily.

"No." I said. "It's morning in Hawaii. And, if I remember correctly, you've been asleep for a solid ten hours."

Snotlout suddenly appeared over the seat, eyes half open and hair sticking up in all directions. "I need my beauty sleep, little Hiccup. You don't look as good as I do without any sleep."

"Mn." Astrid said, eyeing Snotlout's current appearance. "Well, judging by how you look now, you should go back to sleep."

Snotlout pouted as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Maybe I will."

"No, you will not." A deep voice said. Spitlout walked over to his son, ruffling his hair a bit. My uncle had slight bags under his eyes and his shirt was wrinkled. He didn't look nearly as bad as his son, though. "It takes practically the entire US army to drag you out of bed. I'm lucky if I get you up before three in the afternoon."

"Wow." Astrid said. She was currently taking her hair out of her long braid. Pieces of her hair were sticking out of the braid, and her hair looked liked she had just been electrocuted. (Even though messy braids looks so badass on her. Ug, stop it Hiccup!)

She redid her braid, making it tighter and more put together.

"Is my mother up?" She asked Spitlout. My uncle nodded. "Yeah. Her and Stoick are talking about something right now."

I looked up at the mention of my father. I almost forgot about him. How was I going to keep him from finding out I hadn't slept for 24 hours straight? You may think, oh, just don't tell him. But, over the few weeks I had come to warm up to him, he's been studying my ways and habits. It's actually a problem, because lying to him is becoming more difficult each day.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice came from the intercom.

"We will be landing in Honolulu, Hawaii in approximately 30 minutes. Please prepare for departure."

"Finally!" Snotlout cheered. "We finally get off of this plane!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, and everybody settled down in their seats.

I snuggled down in my seat and enjoyed the last few moments being in the air. Slowly, the plane descended. Both Astrid and I jumped as the plane harshly landed on the ground. She gripped the arm rest as the plane slowly came to a stop. She let out a breath of air as the plane came to a stand still.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't like flying?"

She gave me a weak smile. "I pretty sure I could, if I did it a lot."

The first thing I noticed was the warm air that rushed to greet us as the doors opened. It was humid, but bearable. The sun was shinning bright, but not too bright. I inhaled and was greeted with the smell of tropical fruit and flowers. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and I could practically feel all of my worry disappear.

No wonder people came here for vacation.

After leaving the plane and waiting for our luggage, my father finally approached me. "Hey," He said quietly, "How're you doin?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He placed his giant hand on my shoulder. "Sleep well?"

I just nodded my head, looking the other direction. _Please, just by it. _

And then Astrid decided to speak up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would have slept well if he actually, you know, went to sleep."

My father's grip on my shoulder tightened. "What?" He said, flabbergasted. He looked down at me, concern in his eyes. "Why didn't you sleep last night? Did you get another nightmare? I packed your sleep medication if you need it, all you have to do is ask. You must be-"

"Dad." I interrupted. "I'm fine, really."

I really wasn't fine. The sleep medication that my doctor, Dr. Verso, prescribed me really helped a lot. It didn't keep the nightmares away, far from it, but it made me go to sleep instantly and it _kept _me asleep. Sometimes, that wasn't always good. (More like being trapped in my own nightmares.) But, I went from only able to get five hours a night to ten.

Other than the fact that I never ate, a main reason I was so small was because I never slept. But, I've always had a sleeping problem. I have a busy mind that races a thousand miles a minute, thinking of something new each second I'm awake.

My father's gaze wouldn't leave me. "Are..are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just one sleepless night. It's not like..you know, before."

My father nodded, yet that concern look on his face never vanished.

Before the sleep medication, I would go days without sleep, and that was bad. I could never focus or do anything. Finally, my dad took me to my doctor to see what was going on. That was were I received my medication.

"Right when we get to the hotel, you're going to take a nap." My father said to me sternly. I knew there was no way out of this one.

"Dad." I whined.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly down for that!" Snotlout said, yawning loudly.

"Oh, here are our bags!" Astrid's mom said as the carousel in front of us started moving. Familiar looking bags started to move towards, and Astrid and her mom surged forward and grabbed their bags. Next was my bag.

"Here, I got it." Snotlout said, grabbing hold of the leather handle. He pulled the grass green bag off of the machine, and his eyebrows shot forward in surprise. "Wow..your bag is really light."

I shrugged. "I don't need a lot. But, uh, thanks." I grabbed hold of my bag from Snotlout and wheeled it next to my father.

After we received our bags, the company's limo was parked out in front of the airport. We all piled in and made our way to the hotel. Or should I say..resort.

It was fricken awesome.

There were five different pools with water falls, six different buffet areas, and the hotel itself was huge. Marble collums with shinny floors greeted us as we approached the front desk. The elevator we rode in was made of sleek metal and freshly stained wood.

Astrid and her mom bid us a farewell as they disappeared inside their room, Snotlout and his father doing the same. My father pressed his large hand on the small of my back as he guided me into our room.

It was a huge room, with two king sized beds and a flat screen TV. Our balcony had an amazing view of the ocean, and the whole resort. The carpet looked soft and cleaned, and everything was organized and modern. We had a kitchen area, even though neither of us knew how to cook.

"Wow." I said, putting my bag down and running towards the balcony. I leaned over the iron bar and looked out. I could clearly hear the waves from hear, if we kept the balcony door open. We had the penthouse, so we could see all five pools, the buffets, the hola dancers that were preforming for entertainment, all of the barbecues going on at the beach, and the beautiful clear waves that washed up on shore.

This was perfect.

"Dad..this is amazing." I said.

I felt his presence come up to my left. "It's great, I know." Both of our attention was turned to the beach. "Hiccup?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Did you bring your paints?"

I furrowed my brow. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because, I want you to paint the sun setting over the ocean."

I smiled a bit. A wave of ideas rushed through my mind. I could totally do that. I knew exactly what I was going to do. The water, with two birds flying over head as the sun is almost swallowed whole by the ocean, with a full moon right behind it to take it's place.

"I can defiantly do that."

My father gently ruffled my hair. "Good. Now..." He looked down at me. "Let's get you into bed."

I slumped my shoulders. "Dad." I whined. "I'm not even tired. Please, don't make me."

"Oh, I'm going to make you, alright." He said, guiding me back inside. I sighed. "Why?"

"Because when you're tired, you get cranky. And, when you get cranky, you become very sarcastic."

I turned around to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, more sarcastic than usual. And, tonight we have a very important meeting with the president of the Hawaiian phone service company, so I need your sarcasm to a minimal."

I smirked. "I don't know, Dad. I mean, sarcasm is like my second language."

I father chuckled slightly. "You sound like your mother. Some of the things that come out of your mouth, it's like she's here with me." He gave me a small smile.

I knew my father missed my mother, who had died a few years ago. And, painfully enough, I reminded him of her, a lot. I always feel bad for doing that. I'm practically rubbing the fact that his wife is dead in his face. But, I never know when to stop; it's not like I can pick out my traits that remind him of her and then throw them away. I barely even remember her.

"Here." My father said, filling up a plastic cup. He handed me the cup, and then dumped a blue pill into my hand; my sleeping pill.

I thanked him with a smile as I downed the pill and water. Then, I turned my way to the beds. I kicked my shoes off and placed them by my bed. I then peeled back the first level of covers and slide in. I snuggled into the fresh, cold sheets that smelled like the ocean.

The last thing I saw was the crystal clear water crashing onto the sandy beach as I allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I've just been trying really hard to update all of my stories. The next story I'm going to updated is either Lost Prince or Snowy Love (Rewritten). **

**Comment which one I should update.**

**Thank you so much my readers for waiting patiently and I'll see you next chapter!**

**Please review. **

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


End file.
